This invention has to do with tricycles and is especially concerned with tricycles for handicapped children. According to the National Center for Health Statistics, two out of every 1000 children are born with restrictive lower body handicaps. Others through accident or misadventure also have such handicaps and there appears to be no functionally sound tricycle to accommodate these children.